In general, in a display device which is used in electrical equipment of an automobile or various other devices, a protective plate may be disposed on a forefront surface (display surface) of the display device. The protective plate has a structure which can be attached to an intermediate frame of a light source unit for irradiating the display device, a housing for supporting the display device, or the like.
In a display device of (on-board) electrical equipment mounted on an automobile, in a case where the display device includes a protective plate on the forefront surface (display surface) thereof, if a markedly large impact is applied to the display device, the protective plate may fall from the display device. In order to strongly support the protective late, a large bonding area is required, and thus it is necessary to increase the size to form a sufficiently large frame area.
In a case where a structure is disposed on the display surface side of the protective plate to suppress falling of the protective plate from the display device, a flat design of the forefront surface of the display device cannot be realized and thus the design properties degrade. In a case where a housing covering the protective plate of the display device from the front side is provided in this way, the display surface is not the forefront surface of the display device and thus degradation in design properties is caused.
As described in JP-A-2012-215682, in a structure in which an intermediate frame to which a protective plate is fixed to a rear frame with a vibration isolator interposed therebetween, when a force greater than an impact which can be endured by an adhesive used to fix the protective plate is applied, there is a problem in that the protective plate is dropped from the adhesive or the intermediate frame and then the protective plate falls.